Mysterious Lilies
by garnmcgaughn
Summary: Valentine morning and Rachel is still unsure of the wedding. Soon she is even more confused when a bouquet of flowers appears at her house


"Rachel! "  
>The brunette shakes her head slightly knocked out out her moment and glances over at the clock. She notices that her 'moment' of staring at her ring has latest a full ten minutes. With a sigh she slips the ring into her pocket and makes her way down to see what her dad wanted. "Morning Dad. Daddy gone already?"<br>"Yes dear he had to take off early. The reason I called you is sitting over on the counter. "  
>She glances over at the counter and feels her breath cautch in her throat. Sitting there is a beautiful bouquet of lilies. "Where are these from dad?"<br>"I'm not sure, they were delivered here a few min ago with no name but there is a card"  
>Thoughts run through her head. This can't be from Finn can it? He's never once gotten her lilies always roses though these are by far her favorite. She walks over and gingerly takes the card resting among the flowers and slowly turns it over Forever and always it has always been you. The detail of the writing and the message in itself makes her almost certain this is not from Finn. If not him then who could it possibly be from?<br>She hears her dad walking up behind her and turns with a confused look on her face handing him the card She hears his breath cautch as well at the message but when their eyes finally meet she can see he has just as little clue as he does. Her dads don't know about her and Finn yet. She hasn't been able to face them about it when she herself still has moments of doubt. Her dad breaks the silence pulling her into a hug." Well it's a special day today full of magic and love. Maybe it's from your friends. "  
>Rachel nods slightly but not fully believing him but knows she can't dwell on it as Finn will be picking her up for school soon. As if thinking of him summoned his presence the doorbell rang causing her to jump slightly.<br>"You have a good day today dear and I'll see you tonight."  
>"Ok dad thanks." She gives him a quick hug then turns and takes a breath calming herself and heads towards the door grabbing her bag as she passes it She opens the door to see Finn standing there with his cheesy smile and a bouquet of roses. (how predictable). "Morning Finn." She smiles up at him "Morning Rachel and happy valentines day. " He smiles bigger if possible and offers the flowers and kisses her lightly. "Shall we head off then?"<br>She nods her agreement taking a second to politely smell the flowers all while her mind is going in circles. She follows him to the car and gets in as he opens and shuts the door before clumping around to the other side to climb into the driver seat and head off towards school The entire trip Finn was talking but she was hardly paying attention just making the odd response. All she could think of is the flowers. Where had they come from and who knew her well enough to get her lily's. "Rachel..."  
>She gives herself a mental shake and looks over at the driver seat seeing it empty then noticing the vehicle has stopped and Finn is standing beside her with the door open arm extended. "Oh I'm sorry Finn. I must have fazed out there. You know thinking about Glee. " She takes his arm and allows him to help her up. Finn nods and wraps an arm around her as they head for the school opening the door and following Rachel to her locker. She soon noticed Kurt and gets Finns attention by squeezing his hand. "Hey I'm going to go with Kurt. I need to ah talk to him about glee tonight. "She smiles her beaming smilie up at him and gets his dopey one back. "You don't want me to walk you to class?"<br>"No that's fine. "She pats his hand. " I need to talk to Kurt about NYADA also but I'll see you later. " She smiles and reaches up on tiptoes and pecks him on the cheek. She heads over and leans by Kurt's locker. "Morning Kurt."  
>"Morn... What's wrong Rachel? Instantly sensing that something wasn't right. "What do you mean everything is... "She stops dead when Kurt gives her a knowing look and glances around. "Can we talk somewhere?"<br>He nods and leads the way to an empty classroom Kurt closes the door and turns around. "Ok Rachel. Now spill. "  
>Rachel takes a deep breath and let's everything out in a typical berry babble. She lets everything off her chest from the proposal to saying yes then the NYADA letter making her second guess and then this morning the flowers and then stands there looking at Kurt's surprised expression catching her breath. "Ok first I'm gonna kick my brother for not telling me. Can I see it? "He had noticed her hand was bare when she mentioned it earlier "We had planned to tell everyone tonight about it. "<br>Rachel sighs and nods to Kurt's questioning gaze taking the ring from her pocket. She realizes the card from the flowers is there as well as it flutters to the floor. Kurt's eyes flicker between the ring and the card pretty sure what it is. "Is that?"  
>Rachel nods silently and picks it up wordlessly handing it to Kurt. Watching his reaction. Kurt's breath catches as he reads the card and looks from the card to Rachel and back and notices the curious look on her face "Do you know something Kurt? Because I'm completely lost and I don't know what to do about it. I havent told anyone but you"<br>Kurt ponders his words for a second before he speaks pretty sure of the sender but wanting more proof first. "I have my beliefs. "He holds his hand stopping her from interrupting." But I don't want to say for sure until I know more. Do you trust me?"  
>Rachel gives a little nod with a worried look upon her face when she is suddenly embraced in a hug from Kurt. "I'll see you later at glee. Don't let this bug you too much. "He gives her shoulder a squeeze and tries his hardest to walk slowly out of the classroom. Once the door is shut and he is down the hall he starts on his search. After a few minutes he finds who he is looking for and takes a deep breath." Santana, Britt can I talk to you? "The two girls give him odd looks. One of confusion from the blonde and one of almost disgust from the Latino. "What do you want Kurt. "San sighs as she says it looking like he's interrupting something. Kurt bites back a retort and notices Britt rest her hand on her shoulder causing her to relax into the touch slightly. " I have my feelings about something and felt the two of you best to confirm my suspicions." He holds out the card he got from Rachel and shows it to them. "Do either of you know who wrote this?"<br>San snorts but looks anyways and she has to fight surprise as she does so. She knows this writing. She knows it very well... Kurt notices her reaction despite trying to cover it. "I had a feeling it was." Kurt plainly states waiting for a response. San kept her face unreadable by practice only but inside her head her brain was going a mile a minute over what just happened. She takes a breath and grips Britts hand gently before replying holding the card up. "I think we can both agree without saying anything what this is about and that it needs to be dealt with carefully. If this came from Stubbles. "  
>"You have no idea Santana. "<br>San looks oddly at Kurt's remark "I promised I wouldn't tell but you will find out for yourself tonight. Can you talk to her or something? Your at least supposed to be friends with her"  
>Santana glares at his remark and turns walks away pulling a confused blonde along with her by her pinky. Kurt watches them go and let's out a sigh because he feels this is going to end up being a most interesting glee tonight. Santana glances behind and doesn't see anyone she recognizes and gives Britt a smile and hand squeeze. "Are we going to help Q Sanny?"<br>"I don't think we can B, without making things worse. If what Kurt says about later I don't even want to risk attempting something without knowing what's planned. It could destroy everything. I might be a bitch to Q but I can't take that risk. "  
>Britt frowns but is instantly distracted when San guides her to a nearby closet. San feeling they both need to clear their heads for whatever comes later. Today has been the longest day of Rachel's life. She stood outside the door of the choir room going over everything with nothing making sense. Finn is standing beside her with a confused look on his face because he can't understand why they don't just go in. He has no brain for dramatic entrances. Rachel gives a mental eye roll at the thought. But he is the one she loves and said yes too. "Rachel...Finn are you waiting for something?" Again that day Rachel gets knocked out of her thoughts and looks up to see Mr Shue with a curious look. "Actually we were waiting for you. We have an announcement for glee. "She nods slightly. "Ummm ok. " Mr Shue nods and opens the door letting the two in first. "Listen up everyone! " He glances around to make sure everyone is paying attention. "Rachel has something she wishes to share with us. "He nods to her with a bad feeling in his gut walking off to the side to give them the floor. "Well ahh umm. Hi. Since everyone here is our family we thought that you should be the first to know that. Finn proposed to me and I accepted. " She plasters a smile on her face scared of the reaction. For the first minute the room is dead quiet. Then the silence is shattered by Puck with a loud." No Way! "And a disbelieving look on his face. Rachel timidly glances around and notices shock on all their faces. Some like Mercedes shaking their head. Rachel has been used to stage fright from all her years performing but nothing could ever prepare her for this. All the almost hostility of looks being shot at Finn. As she looks across the room she seeing Britt and San muttering as well as a few others as it sinks in. But the thing that shocks her the most is that one person isn't even bothering to look at her just staring at the floor. For the first time since she was a kid her nerve breaks on her and she storms out of the room leaving a confused and clueless Finn behind. The silence in the room was complete and nobody looked willing to break it until Britt tugged on Sans arm whispering in her ear. After a short discussion she was bound to loose from the start San stands up and walks over to the fazed Quinn. "Q snap out of it." She grabs her chin forcing her to look up at her. "Q your needed. "The girl looks at her friend slightly confused when San takes her hand and places the card discreetly in it. Quinn gives San a sharp glance and is answered with a soft 'later'. She then takes a few deep breaths and walks out of the room following the brunette passing a still dazed Finn who Is slowly trying to piece together what happened. Rachel reaches her destination and locks the door behind her before walking over beside the sink and sliding down to the base of the wall. After what just happened what is she supposed to be thinking? Nothing is making sense anymore. She hears the door shake slightly as someone tries to open it but she ignores it engrossed in her thoughts. She misses the scratching and light steps as well until she feels a presence join her against the wall saying nothing. She knows it's Quinn, she can smell her shampoo. Without thought she slowly relaxes into the girl beside her and ends up laying with her head in the girls lap relaxing in comfort as her hair is gently brushed from her face. Feeling almost relaxed she takes a deep breath and cracks open her eyes seeing hazel eyes watching over her... Looking sad? She reaches up slowly and wipes a tear away from her eye. After her hand is gently claimed by the blonde. Rachel never had a chance to gaze this closely at her but the times she does the true Quinn shines through the HBIC. The blonde takes a deep breath before speaking. "Are you certain?"<br>Rachel shakes her head slightly and she sits up so she's beside her. "I don't know, everything has happened so fast I just can't seem to think straight anymore. "  
>"One question... Where do you see Finn in 5 years?"<br>"I... Ahhh." Rachel stops and realizes she never thought past the next few months. She can't even see it because can Finn even look into next week?  
>Quinn nods slightly noticing the thoughts going behind the brown eyes. "Whatever your choice is I will be here if you need me. "<br>Rachel slowly nods then stops as she realizes something. Q has been there for her. She had noticed it more since the pregnancy but has never really thought of it until now. Through everything they have been there for eachother and never expected anything in return. She was the first person she turned to after Finn proposed and as much as she hated her for it at the time she gave the best advice. Her brain was just to clouded to see. Now after everything its like a cloud had shifted. "It was you... " She watches as the blonde gets taken back slightly and blushes a bit before nodding slightly. The blonde reaches into her pocket and claps her other hand with the brunette holding the card between them. "From the beginning it has been you. Through all the names and slushies and hurt I've caused trying to push you away. I was ashamed of myself. For not knowing who I was and seeing you being all perfect and knowing what you wanted. I felt that if I pushed you away enough you would faulter. but you just got stronger and I envied you that. But I also fell more for you because of it. I didn't plan for today to turn out like it did but I knew if I didn't do something I would regret it for the rest of my life. I'm sorry for everything I've ever caused you. "The blonde slowly detaches their hands and gets to her feet. With one last look down at the brunette she turns and walks towards the door. "Quinn?"  
>Quinn turns to see the brunette with her hand out asking for help getting up. With a smirk she walks back over giving her a hand. Suddenly she is wrapped in an engulfing hug that she melts into and returns. "Thank you. Thank you for being the one person I can count on and the one who even not meaning to pushed me forward to become who I am. I've made my choice and I will become who I am. Not what others expect of me. "<br>With a squeeze of her hand Rachel heads out of the bathroom leaving a bewildered Quinn behind. Some twenty minutes later Quinn exits the bathroom herself and heads towards her car. Stuck in the window is a note. Forever you have waited for me Yet it is I who have waited for you Together we have been divided But together I hope we become strong For without you I don't know if I can continue on. Quinn smiles at the gold star Beside the # on the bottom of the note. She pulls out her phone and sends one word. Yes 


End file.
